Snow Thunder
Thunder Pack Snow was born on April 12, 2007. Her litter mates were Stone and Ebony. Snow is a small wolf, but is fast and caring. Snow was born in a pack called thunder pack, led by rocky and jay. Two years later rocky and jay died of rabies, Ebony fought for the role of alpha but lost. The next alpha pair was stone and a female named taint, they kicked ebony out and snow followed. They wandered around different pack territories, but none of them accepted them and chased them out so they survived eating scraps of food and hunting small prey animals. Young Ones Pack After one month they came across a pack called the Young Ones lead by the alpha male, Youssarian, and alpha female, Shatter. The pack accepted them so they joined as subordinates. Snow and ebony always took care of the pups. Snow and Ebonys bond became less as Ebony took a little liking to Junior. Mozart was soon kicked out of the pack. Shatter died soon after her pups were born. Mozart returned and saw that Shatter died and quickly became alpha female scenting every other female pack members, not agreeing, Snow challenged Mozart and won after several minites of Mozart not submitting. Timber challenged Youssarian and after both of them not submitting to each other Youssarian finally gave up and lost. Youssarian retreated with most of teen following behind and Mozart. Timber left, Hambone took position as Alpha male. Snow and hambone were left with Mozarts pups for a month. Youssarian returned with Frost and beat hambone and regained Alpha position. Frost beat Snow and became alpha female and Snow became subordinate. A few weeks after the fight, Hambone started a random den move. Snow returned from the river and saw this and searched for the pups. After following there scent Snow found the pups and Hambone and quickly picked up a pup and headed back to the den the others also did the same. A week later Hambone started a den move once again and Rocket dog and Snow took the pups back, one pup was left behind and died. Winter came and three roving males came to the Young Ones pack. One male, named Homestar Runner, mated with snow. Homestar runner also mated with Mozart. At the end of winter, there was a fight with the commandos and Young ones. The Young ones retreated and the pack split. Mozart, Rocket dog, and a few others followed with Snow and Homestar runner as Alphas. Once spring came Youssarian found the split pack and chased Homestar Runner out, Snow did not follow but stayed with her pack.Soon Frost, Mozart, Snow ,Rocket Dog, and Swift Kill were heavily pregnant. Swift aborted her pups to stay with her pack and Rocket Dogs pups were killed by Mozart. Two days after Mozarts pups were born, Frost wasnt happy about Mozarts pups and Mozart was chased out. Frost killed the two smallest pups. Mozart soon died of starvation not bieng able to survive on her own. Snow luckily wasnt chased out and none of her pups were killed. Snow's pups were Winter, Rush, Sonic, and Archer. The Scooters attacked the Young ones and Youssarian howled a retreat because the Scooters had a fatal disease rabies, Hambone started a den move very quickly all the pups were moved sucessfully except one, Winter died during the den move. One day Hambone was pup sitting and left the pups alone, two coyotes attacked and sadly Rush died after bieng attacked by the coyote.Ebony soon got rabies after the Scooters attack. Soon every pack member was tense around Ebony and Youssarian had enough of her and chased her out.Soon after Commandos attacked and the pack was split permantly, Rocket dog,and swift kill with a few teens took a few pups retreating.Sadly Snow never saw Ebony,the split half, and her pups after that. Winter came once again and snow soon saw Ebony again, but didnt join Ebony and stayed with the Young ones pack.Two roving males came again to young ones pack ,Homestar runner and Flash. Homestar runner mated with Snow when she was at the river and away from the others. Homestar runner was chased out by Youssarian but Youssarian never catched up since he was already old but still chased him out. Soon another roving male came named Houdinni and tried to mate with Snow but was chased before even trying, but he didnt give up so easily. Youssarian became more alert and kept his eyes out for any roving males. One day snow went to the river but the only opening was on the other side of the frozen river.Snow tried to cross but the ice cracked and she fell in.She went under the ice but her head went above water but that wasnt enough.She went under the ice again and swallowed a lot of water.She went above the ice and the river finally carried her to a shallow area.She gathered enough energy to get out,she collapsed onto the ground to weak to even stand up.She coughed some water out but not all and was having a hard time breathing.Houdinni found her but not knowing what to do he went to go get food for her.He brought food back but it was no use.He left seeing the rest of the pack.Youssarian tries to encoarge her to get up but Snow cant.Snow keeps breathing even slower until she cant breath at all, she gasp for air one final time before her body goes limp. See you in Parasadise ;). Family: Mother: Jay Father: Rocky Brothers: Stone Sisters: Ebony ' ' Category:Biographies Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Young Ones Wolves